


River and Doctor

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	River and Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaggieLaFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieLaFey/gifts).



hi Apples!

I wish you a great day and happy valentines! You asked for some Doctor and River being together with an option of sfw work, so here they are! I hope you will like the illustration <3

(While looking for references, I found a gif with compilation of Doctor touching River's face and I thought I needed to insert it in a drawing somehow xDD)  
[here is as a link to the drawing on different site, if you'd like to save it](https://postimg.cc/Vd7GR3G1)


End file.
